


Caution: Wet

by vitrifica



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Spooning, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, What Have I Done, attempt at dick jokes, bros being bros, bros to hoes, but Bros before Hoes, did i mention smut, dudes being dudes, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrifica/pseuds/vitrifica
Summary: Wet dreams are making Killua's life hard- especially when he realizes his best friend is starring in them. When a storm traps Gon and Killua together for the night, can he keep his fantasies in check?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 34
Kudos: 375





	1. Drizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I wrote Killua waking up from a wet dream a while ago for my other fic and abandoned the idea to my scraps folder. Now I've done what any good writer would do and expanded it while delaying work on another climax.  
> へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ  
> .  
> Ratings: Most of this fic is really only what I'd consider MATURE, and by that I mean fluffy edging on teen mature. The EXPLICIT stuff ended up in the second half. Not to say that there aren't some juicy lil' moments throughout, it's just a lot more fluffy than you might be expecting at first.  
> .  
> Enjoy! (๑・ω-)～♥”  
> 

A clatter of punk music floods the airspace of his bedroom as Killua blindly lurches for his alarm, smashing the right button on the third try. Still drowsy, he peels open his eyes.

Grey.

Soft light filters in from under his door and he can hear the patter of Alluka rummaging around in the kitchen. On reflex, he reaches for his phone, wincing at the glare as he checks messages—nothing out of the ordinary. Some meme from Gon that he chuckles at.

Work isn't for another hour. He sighs. The world could wait a few more minutes…

Groaning, he spools further under his warm covers, descending back into a half-sleep. He conjures up the dream he'd been having a few minutes ago, smiling against his pillow. Faceless opponents wrestling for control, evenly matched to his strength and speed…

Sun-kissed skin and heat engulfs his mind as the dream shifts, one challenger in particular pinning him down. He's underneath as their limbs tangle, bodies pressing together. Unexpected, but not uncomfortable.

There's a sensation of strong hands and dark eyes drinking him in, pulling him closer. Smiling, he tastes chocolate on their lips, bitter and sweet, exploring eagerly. Arousal pools in his belly as they press into him, harsh and delicious. They rock in tandem, a deep murmur at his ear mouthing his name as he floats higher…

He breathes in sharply at his release, barely stifling a moan.

 _Wait_. His eyes snap open. Gingerly, he lifts the covers.

_Fuck._

He glances at the clock. It screams late.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

Swinging out of bed, he moves to the bathroom, careful to tread lightly through the hallway to avoid an awkward encounter with his sister. He doesn’t even want to imagine the new level of teasing Alluka could deliver if she found him out. Starting the shower, he strips out of his sticky boxers, wincing as cold air rushes to greet him. Grateful for the fast working water heater, he steps in.

There’s a warm feeling still coursing above his shame he hugs his sides under the hot water. Shivering, he vaguely recalls the fantasy that led to his current state. It felt… familiar. A good familiar. Those eyes—

His hands stop in their descent when he realizes just whose eyes and voice have been filling up his dreams.

_GON?_

What's he doing, fantasizing about _him_? He knew he was hot by most people's standards, sure, but they'd been friends for so long…

He bites his lip, letting the water drip down his face, and stares at the problem between his legs.

Tentatively, his hands snake down and grasp it anyways.

_It’s not like anyone will ever know—_

“Killua? You up?”

He freezes at hearing his sister’s voice, dropping what he was doing. “Um. Yeah?” _Up? You don’t even know._

“Don’t you work today? You’re gonna be late!”

He groans, turning the water to cold. “Yeah, about that, I was gonna call in sick."

“Really? Can I cut class too? We should go to the mall! I saw this top the other day, you would absolutely love it-”

He sighs as she prattles on, leaning against the chilly tile of the shower and cursing under his breath. Splashing his face with cold water, he drags his mind out of the gutter to focus on his sister’s excited chatter.

“Alluka. We talked about this. You can’t go cutting class.”

“What, and you can cut work?”

“No, that’s different-”

“How?”

He frowns. “Fine. I’ll walk you to school, it’s on my way anyways.”

“Then hurry up, I don’t want to be late! It's supposed to rain!”

Grumbling, he shuts off the water and throws open the curtain. It was going to be a long day.

\---

"Do you even lift, bro?"

Killua rolls his eyes and swivels his chair around, blocking out the obnoxious frat boy's loud chatter. A group of them are trying to out-lift each other in the weight corner.

He sighs. It had been the longest day in the world. The gym was slow on the best of days, but today had to be rainy and grey—the kind of day that brought in the people Killua hated the most, the ones that usually stuck outside. Honestly, the only reason he was still working there, wiping up other people's sweat, scheduling training sessions that most people dropped out of, running much-needed yoga classes, was because—

"Hey, do you think we can get those guys arrested?"

"What?" Killua blushes, whipping around at the cheery voice of his only reason.

"They keep asking me to check out their guns." Gon flexes, "But, let's be honest, the police would take me out before even looking at them. I mean, check these out."

He appreciatively checks the fuck out of Gon's guns, grinning and running a hand through his hair nervously as his mind unhelpfully suggests all the amazing positions they could get into between those arms, eyes flicking back to his face before it can be awkward. "Ha, um, yeah. Sure dude."

Gon drops his arms onto the counter, one hand shuffling through the papers Killua had spent the entire morning organizing because there was shit else to do. He picks one up (some schedule or another), inspecting it, mouth twisting in puzzlement. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"What?" Killua tears his eyes away from his mouth. He hadn't been imagining _anything_ involving that mouth.

"That game finally came in—you wanna play me?"

"Fuck yeah, really?" He fist bumps with him. They've been waiting over a month for this game. "Prepare to have your ass kicked."

"You're on!" Gon grins, but he's interrupted by a crash. One of the frat boys screams. They both glance over.

"Oof, I'd better go check on that." Gon reaches over the counter, brushing beside Killua to pick up the first aid kit. "Really though, how do you screw up a five pound curl?"

Killua doesn't say anything back as Gon leaves. He can't move. His side feels like it's been brushed with hot sauce, all tingly and electric and in desperate need of cooling off.

He breathes out slowly. He can do this. He can act normal for a few hours of gaming, right?

Right?

\----

Wrong.

Gon has never been one to do things half-way. They both start out on the floor of Gon's bedroom innocently enough, but as the evening wears on and the playing gets more intense, Killua finds himself fighting for space, pushing limbs out of his way almost constantly.

Rain drums against the windowpane, thunder rolling above and through tinny speakers as their players battle it out.

"Cheater!" He shoves Gon's elbow away from his face, trying to go for a combo move.

"Hah! Take that!" Gon jostles against him and he almost dies, shoving back with his foot in retaliation, scrambling to sit up before Gon unleashes a finishing move.

"Fuck." He throws his controller down, shoving a hand in Gon's face when his player dies on the screen of the small television. "This is like your sixteenth birthday all over again."

"You mean when I dominated every game we played?" Gon shoots back, grinning under his fingers. 

Killua flushes, pulling back his hand like it burns. "No idiot, when you _cheated_ at every fucking game we played."

He sticks his tongue out, queuing up another round. Killua swears it's not cute.

"Not cheating, it's just a second level of combat that you suck at."

Killua glares, picking up his controller again and stretching out on his stomach, legs cramped from sitting so long. "Stop screwing around and play right."

Gon shoves him playfully and moves in, settling down beside him for the next round.

 _Right_ beside him.

An error message flashes through his mind. _Warning. Too close. Hot stuff_.

He scratches the last one. Stupid wet dreams, ruining everything. Gon's more than just a pretty face anyway—he's funny and adventurous and he understands Killua like no one else does. He can still remember their awkward phase together back at the end of junior high. They were both crater-faced freaks at one point, trying to get stronger with all those sports, brought together by nothing but recognition of themselves in each other.

Still, they've lasted this long. He couldn't ruin that. None of his other friends had stuck around this long. None of them were as fun.

Gon laughs as his player dies again.

He frowns. _Or as infuriating._

"Wow, you still lost." Gon teases, "Sure you don't just suck ass at this one?"

His eyes narrow. "Oh that's it, you're going down."

He doesn't even think twice before launching himself at Gon. They roll in a confusion of limbs, each trying to gain the upper hand. Killua actually manages to hold Gon down for a few seconds before Gon bumps up against him, rolling and flipping their positions. Stuck between Gon's legs and breathing heavily, he throws a few jabs, slapping uselessly at Gon's arms. Gon grabs at his wrists, laughing as he shouts in frustration.

In a last-ditch effort he kicks out his leg and twists, throwing off Gon's balance and rolling them. Bracing his arms on either side of Gon's face, he adjusts to a mount, laying in all his weight on Gon's torso to keep him down.

"Hah! Gotcha." He grins victoriously.

It's only when Gon laughs, cheeks pink and damp with sweat, shaky tremors quivering through him as he struggles, that he realizes what a terrible mistake he's made. His cock twitches, clearly interested in the squirming hot mess that's currently rubbing up against him.

The room suddenly feels like a pressure cooker. Cramped and much too warm.

He rockets off of Gon as a heat floods through him, scrabbling backward in a crabwalk and tripping over the controllers.

"Ha, are you alright?" Gon grins, bracing up onto an elbow to look at him. His hair is a spiky mess, shirt sticking to him in all the right places and _fuck_ , he's in trouble. Gon raises an eyebrow. "Wanna go another round?"

 _Does he even hear himself right now?_ His face flushes scarlet. "I, uh, oh wow, look at the time!" He checks a watch that he is very much not wearing right now, scrambling to his feet. "I should get going, Alluka's probably wondering where I, you know—" Thunder interrupts him. They both glance out the window. Was the rain coming down harder than before?

A notification chimes on his phone.

_Warning: Flash Flood Warning in your area. Stay indoors, avoid travel. Stick to high ground._

His stomach drops. "Shit."

"What is it?" Gon gets to his feet, curious, walking closer to read over his shoulder. "Oh. Is your sister alright?" Killua shoves him away, already dialing the number.

A quick phone call confirms that yes, Alluka is _fine_ , he doesn't need to worry about her _at all_ , she's a big girl now and he should be more concerned about staying safe himself. He sighs in relief, tucking his phone back in his pocket and turning back to Gon.

"Sorry about that, she's good. Would it be okay if I st—" Relief evaporates when he notices Gon clearing off a heap of clothes and pizza boxes from one half of his bed, fluffing up a spare pillow.

"—What are you doing?" He knows exactly what he's doing. It's a terrible idea.

Gon frowns, chucking the pillow at him. "You're staying over, right? The warning said—"

"I know what the warning said, dumbass. I can take the floor." He'd take a couch if Gon had one, but it's a small dorm. No such luxury in the life of an underpaid student.

"Oh." Gon bites his lip, staring down at the rumpled covers. _Cute._ He really wishes he could kiss him when he was like this, puzzling over meaningless things like sleeping arrangements. It flusters him even more when Gon looks back up, some bright idea flashing in his eyes. "Wait, I'll take the floor then. You've got dibs as guest."

"Well then I dibs the floor." He crosses his arms, adamant. A little voice at the back of his head is screaming about how cold and hard the floor is, how he should just take the chance in bed and be comfortable, but he shoves it down.

Gon stares back, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Killua narrows his eyes, he knows that look—

"Floor is lava!" Gon jumps up on the bed and Killua scrambles to jump on the nearest high surface, which happens to be a rolling desk chair. The chair careens forward with his momentum, wheels catching on the carpeting, bumping to a stop right beside the bed. Gon smiles triumphant, despite the daggers in Killua's unsmiling glare.

"Well, well, well," he grins, "Looks like _nobody_ can take the floor tonight. Bet the bed is looking waaay better now, huh?"

Killua scoffs, but a blush creeps into it. _Was Gon flirting or something?_ "You're so stupid. I hate this game."

"Giving up so soon?" Gon waggles his eyebrows suggestively, "I knew it, you've gone soft."

"If you think you're going to win this, you're sorely mistaken." Killua twists in the chair, experimentally spinning and lining up his foot to kick off from the bed. "I have transport this time."

Gon laughs, snatching his foot just before he kicks off. Killua yelps, slipping, chair rolling out from under him. He grips the armrests for dear life. "Asshole!"

Hands grip his ankle, climbing their way up his leg as Gon drags him in closer, pulling him onto the bed. "Harsh words for your saviour!" Those strong hands clutch at his hips and he chokes on his next insult, jolting as Gon lifts him out of the chair.

Killua wonders if anyone in his family has ever died prematurely of a heart attack.

Gon stares down at him funny as he lays him on the bed, a curious look in his eyes. "You alright?"

"Fine!" he squeaks, coughing to cover it, tugging his shirt back down from where it rode up when Gon dragged him over. Clearing his throat, he glares at Gon who— _was he blushing?_ —snaps his gaze away as soon as he looks up.

…That's new.

Neither of them move, Killua stretched out on the bed, Gon hovering over him, gaze flicking to Killua's face every few seconds. The storm rolls on outside, rain hammering out a quick solo against the window. Tension hugs every inch of the room in a muggy embrace as they both wait, unsure who will make the next move.

Of course, Killua's mouth has to fuck it up. It has a mind of its own sometimes.

"Planning on trying something, Freecs?"

He bites his tongue as Gon turns red and shifts back. "I, uh. What. No! You, just—"

"I'm joking, stupid." he backpedals, grabbing a pillow and whipping it into Gon's face to mask his own embarrassment. "What now?"

Gon finally breaks his stammering, finding his words. "Do you, um, wanna watch something?" He keeps looking at him and glancing away, mouth twisted like Killua is a new problem he has to solve.

Killua breathes out, turning away before he does something else embarrassing. Good. Watching stuff was good. Gon always fell asleep really fast whenever they watched stuff together. If he was sneaky (which he knew he was), he could easily get out of sleeping in the bed before Gon even noticed.

And win that stupid lava game when he gets up for his laptop.

"Sure, yeah, whatever you want. You pick."

\----

An hour later, his head is lolling against Gon's shoulder. It's only so he can see the small screen balanced between their knees better, he tells himself. Nothing to do with how natural Gon feels against his side, how nice his cologne smells. Soft cotton presses against his cheek, probably leaving a weird imprint but he can't really bring himself to care. He feels Gon's arm snake behind him— _stretching_ , he thinks.

It's a stupid movie, something about action heroes and a heist. He thinks the lead is pretty hot, even remarking on it when he first dashes across the screen, bullets flying. Gon hums in agreement, but changes his mind when the nemesis appears, quick-witted and stubborn. _Just his type_ , Killua thinks, rolling his eyes.

He's not even sure when they got so close. Not like he wasn't trying to be careful—they started out with a good foot of space between them, both still a little embarrassed from before.

He'd even spent extra time in the bathroom alone before this, trying to talk himself down as he changed into the sleep shirt Gon had graciously provided. It smells like Gon, he thinks, drinking in the mix of honey and some kind of spice. Cloves, maybe. His reflection was practically swimming in it—a good thing, he thought. Easier to hide in. Though he swore he wouldn't need to if he kept his head and followed hot tub rules.

Now though, Gon is warm against his side, like a big comfortable pillow made just for his head. He supposes most pillows are made for your head. He blinks. His own head feels so goddamn heavy, eyelids slipping down, breath puffing out even and slow.

Gon's head presses against his own, sinking closer to sleep.

 _Ha,_ he thinks, _knew this would put him under_. The movie drones on. He grins, closing his eyes against the glare. He would have to move and turn it off, leave the bed, go sleep on the cold, hard floor…

He yawns, curling closer into Gon's warmth. The storm rumbles above.

_…in a minute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> Whatcha think? Too many tropes? Not enough? What could possibly go wrong for Killua next? Feel free to leave a kudos, or if you're feeling more generous a comment (I love hearing from y'all~♥)
> 
> Second half up in a bit, just ironing out the kinks.  
> _(ˇωˇ」∠)_  
> _(°ω°'｣ ∠)_  
> no pun intended of course I'll keep all the good ones


	2. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E for some explicit bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL look what I have here, hot off the press. Mmhmm, that's right, hot, steaming, explicit— (*≖_≖*) —wait fuck is that a bunch of dick jokes? In MY fic?
> 
> I apologize in advance. But also #sorry not sorry
> 
> .

_Salt and blush-dark skin, wet fabric and broken moans, urgent whispers and teeth scraping, hands ghost over him and he aches…_

He wakes with a start, moan escaping off his lips, a heat folded around his back and a pressure between his legs that wasn't there when he drifted off.

He's painfully hard.

_Fuck._

Gon is spooning him, large arm thrown over his chest, hugging him close. The warm puff of breath on his neck is driving Killua a little crazy, not to mention the intimate torture of the rest of him being so close.

Their legs are tangled together in the sheets like a Chinese puzzle he's not sure how to solve, but dammit he's going to try. His boxers, already wet with precome, practically demand that he solve it, as fast as fucking possible.

It's not that being held like this isn't nice. It's not that Gon doesn't feel good, because _damn,_ he feels _amazing._ But he also knows he shouldn't be enjoying it _quite_ this much. He shouldn't want to rut against him, turn around and give in to the thirst screaming in his gut. He's broken so many rules already with his stupid fantasies.

Besides, it's not like Gon is aware of what he's doing to him in his sleep. Reality or otherwise.

He holds his breath, gingerly shifting in Gon's embrace, carefully lifting and sliding his arm back. Gon mutters and he freezes, waiting for him to settle.

Gon's nose brushes up against the side of Killua's neck, the sensation going straight to his dick. He supresses a shiver, arching away, goosebumps rising across his skin. The arm escapes his grip, curling around him tighter, hand slipping dangerously lower—

Before he can think, he's grabbed Gon's hand in a vice-like grip, wrenching it back up to his chest. _Too fucking close—_

His insides go sharp with fear when Gon moans, a drowsy confused mewl emerging from the back of his throat. All that relaxed sleepiness evaporates in the next few seconds, his body stiffening at Killua's back.

Maybe he could relax enough that Gon would think he was still asleep…

 _"Killua?"_ The confused whisper hits him like an unexpected slap and he flinches, clenching Gon's hand tighter. _Wait._ He releases his grip.

_So much for pretending to be asleep._

"Um. Hi?"

"What are you—shit, uh, sorry man, I didn't mean to grab you, I, um," he moves back, scrubbing his hands over his face, "… _fuck me."_

Gon's voice is low and scratchy and so, so wrecked, but he can't let it get to him.

He clears his throat. "Don't worry about it. Just, um." He shifts, trying to twist away more, pushing back the sheets, "Could you move back a bit?"

"Shit, wait—!" Gon hisses as Killua's hip brushes up against him. He stops dead. _Was that…?_

He turns around to see Gon's face contorted in horror, dark blush flooding his cheeks. His gaze drops lower.

There's no denying it. Gon is undoubtedly erect.

"Seriously, I'm so sorry, Kil."

He can't stop staring. Opening his mouth to talk, a whine escapes, but he covers with a cough. "Fuck. Uh. That's um." … _larger than he was expecting._ He licks his lips, staring at the bulge straining in Gon's pants, words dying with the last of his dignity when Gon finally looks over at him.

"…Wait, are you—?"

Killua tugs down his own shirt, trying to cover up better but it's too late. Gon's noticed.

"It's not what it looks like!" he flushes.

Gon raises an eyebrow at him. "Really?" he scoffs, "Then what'd you shove down there this time? Because it sure looked like a hard-on to me."

He scowls. "Shut up."

Gon's chuckle dies in his throat. "Sorry."

"Fuck you." Killua crosses his arms, exhaling heavily. "Besides, there wouldn't be space down there for anything else."

Silence. He can feel Gon's unsure stare.

"…because my cock is so big, you couldn't fit anything else…you know what fuck it this is embarrassing as hell dude. I'm so fucking hard." He flops back on the bed.

Gon snorts, shoulders relaxing. "You're telling me. I'm so hard it hurts."

He grins. "I'm so hard, my dick could cut a diamond."

Gon snickers, stretching beside him on the bed. "I'm so hard, if the Wolverine attacked my cock he wouldn't leave a scratch."

"I'm so hard, if I fucked the Rock he'd have to change his name to Sandman."

"My dick's so hard, it could smash the Hulk."

"If you replicated my penis and made it into chain mail, Frodo's Mithril would have nothing on it. You'd be invincible."

Gon pauses. _Too much?_ "Armor, made of cocks?” He squints at him, smile playing on his lips. "What would you call it?"

"What would I—" he grins. "Cock Blocker, obviously. Trademark it."

They burst out laughing. Killua glances over as the bed shakes and his stomach flips at Gon's bright smile, a flush in his cheeks. They smile at each other, still coming down from the nervous high.

_Maybe this wasn't such a deal breaker…_

…

"Hey, Killua?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep like this. Would you mind if I," he gestures down, "you know? Took care of it?"

Killua locks down his best poker face, managing to keep his voice steady despite the fact his mind is blaring warning messages and he feels like he's about to jump off a cliff. "You want to jerk off. Right here, right now?" He tries desperately to ignore the twitch of interest below his waist.

"I mean, you can too. If you want." Gon blushes, "I wouldn't mind."

His hand is already halfway there. _Fuck yes—_ "Alright, yeah. Sure."

"Really?"

"Gon, _fuck_ , I said yes, what are you—wait, are you fucking with me?" He drops himself, turning to glare suspiciously at Gon, who's staring at him open-mouthed. Eyes snap back up to his, crinkling in the corners.

Killua punches him in the arm. "Are we doing this or not?"

Gon laughs nervously, but starts laying back. "Sorry! Yes, sorry, I'm going."

Killua's about to toss over another insult but then he hears Gon's breath hitch and _holy shit he's actually touching himself,_ and he's pretty sure his brain shuts down after that because all it can do is repeat that thought over and over in his head like a mantra. Losing himself to it, his hand slips under and wraps around his throbbing cock again.

He keeps stealing glances at Gon. Breathes out slowly. Starts pumping, shivers running up and down his spine. _Focus._

Gon is on his back, arching a little off the bed as he strokes himself, eyes closed and breath heavy. Muscles ripple and tense as he works, shirt rucking up around his ribs.

 _He can't stop staring._ He lets his free hand wander over his own skin, eyes raking over every inch of Gon's exposed flesh, lingering and undressing what he can't see, soaking in how wrecked and breathy and flustered Gon already is. Wonders what he's thinking about, wonders how he'd feel…

Gon gasps and Killua zeroes in on the strip of skin at his abdomen, flexing and covered in a sheen of sweat and precum.

He wishes he could put his hands there. Or better yet, his tongue. Dip lower and…

A low moan breaks from his lips at the thought.

Gon's eyes blink open, half-lidded, staring right back at him. Neither can look away, sucked into the other's gaze. Somehow it feels hotter, knowing Gon is watching him too. He swallows thickly, hand faltering on his leaking cock.

"Are you, is this—" he hesitates.

"D-don't stop." Gon stutters, voice raspy and deep, a challenge behind it.

Gon's stare feels tentative and heavy as he works himself, eyes running down Killua's body like he could swallow him whole. Heart beating faster, he tries to match Gon's rhythm, lips parting with desire. Low breathy sounds catch in his throat, a hectic want raging through him, rising below the warm fog of pleasure building up around them.

" _Fuck,_ Kil, I— _mm!_ " Gon shudders and bites his lip, blushing hard.

"You close?" Killua asks, shaky, not slowing pace.

Gon can only nod, breath catching when they make eye contact again.

His heart feels like it's gone into overdrive, breath rapid and shallow. He revels under Gon's stare, feels something absolutely _carnal_ in it. It makes him want to hide, makes him want to scream, makes him want _more_.

Strokes become more erratic, his cock dripping from the excitement.

Locked into each other's gaze, neither notice that the rain has stopped. A calm has settled outside, mist swirling above deep puddles. Small droplets roll into larger ones that fall from quiet buildings, dark and hushed with sleep.

It feels like the whole world falls out of focus as he watches Gon come.

Watching him writhe through the pleasure of it, he can feel himself breaking too, crying out as he comes undone. A wave of ecstasy crashes through him, pitching as his body shatters, a stream of cum spurting between his fingers, spattering his belly and marking the sheets. He works himself through it, body shaking, mind gone.

When vision returns, Gon is there beside him, _right there_ , blissed out with a shy grin on his face, breath still coming fast. Killua basks in his gaze, sticky with cum and feeling generally a mess.

His hand drops to the sheet in the space between them, still coming down from release. Gon's pupils are dilated, fixed on his face now.

He's never felt so vulnerable. It doesn't feel real. Was it real? Shit, was he dreaming?

_He has to know…_

Gon startles under his touch, gasping as Killua gently pushes his hair back, fingers catching in the dark strands by his ear.

His hand curls back, suddenly unsure, but then Gon is catching him, pressing his hand back to his cheek, leaning in to the touch.

He _feels_ real. Solid. Warm and a bit damp.

Lips parting, he lets his thumb stroke along Gon's jaw, feeling the scratchy stubble. His blush deepens when Gon moves again, this time pressing Killua's palm to his lips, dark eyes watching him carefully.

_Mmm, he should really double check…_

His pulse is still racing as he shifts closer, drawn in by Gon's magnetic gaze. Pausing when their noses touch, his hand moves back, gives a chance to back out, short puffs of warm air fanning over his lips.

Gon's eyes flutter shut as they close the distance, lips hot and slick slotting against his own. It feels like a dam breaks inside him as they flow together, hands seeking out skin, bodies drawing flush. Calloused fingertips run down and over his arms, stroking his skin, gentle and reverent. He clutches to Gon like a boat to sea in a storm, feeling every roll and pitch, reassuring him of his presence, trying not to capsize.

Gon hums around his tongue and Killua melts.

Breaking the kiss, Gon pulls back to breathe and look at him. Smiles. Killua grins, pecking his nose.

"Fuck, this is weird." Gon chuckles, leaning back as Killua dips forward to work on his neck. His breath hitches when Killua scrapes his teeth below his ear. _Definitely real._ "I never thought you, with me, I mean…" He waves his hands around vaguely.

Killua frowns against his skin, pulling back. "Do you want to stop?"

"No! Never stop, I just—um." It sounds like he's swallowed his tongue. Killua checks with a kiss—nope, it's still there.

He quirks an eyebrow as Gon turns very red, bunching away from his gaze. He leans in a little closer. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" he squeaks, "I mean, you're really here, in my bed, and I like you, like really like you but that's probably weird and I don't want it to be weird and I'm making it weird aren't I?"

Laughter bubbles up within him. "Gon—"

"Forget I said anything!" he shouts, turning away.

"Gon." He hits his shoulder. "Hey. Dumbass. I like you too, okay?"

"Really?" Gon peeks at him between his fingers. _What an idiot._

He kisses his fingers, rolling his eyes. "Really really."

Gon drops his hand. "Bro, did you just quote Shrek at me?"

"No." he deadpans, eyes narrowing as he thinks about it. "Maybe. Shut up."

They clean up and fall back in each other's arms, wrapped together and happy. He knows they have more to work out. That this would change things. But for now, he thinks they're gonna be okay.

Gon smiles against his lips, tugging him closer with those strong arms. "Wanna go another round?"

 _Yep_ , he thinks, _they're gonna be just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*squints hard*_ (*￣з￣)p■q Am I really ending this on a Shrek quote?
> 
> Yep. Yes I am. Because you can't take the bro out of the ho... (≖_≖ ) wait did I get that right—  
>  _*checks notes*_
> 
> Yep, that's the moral of the story we're going with today.
> 
> I'm gonna go like, die of embarrassment now, probably retreat to teen/general territory. Hope that was fun for you to read as it was for me to write, drop a kudos or comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
